Goodnight, My Beloved
by crysta656
Summary: Their's was a love that knew no bounds. They fought, side by side until the end.


Just a little onshot. I wasn't feeling spot on today and needed an outlet for whatever I was feeling. Grab your tissues.

_For tonight, I'll lay here with you..._

_Joshua Radin_

She smoothed her hand over his brow, amazed that they had made it this far. They had beaten through the gossip and the hatred to get to where they were now. It wasn't an easy road, but they had made through, side by side.

"Did you think that we would get to here?" He asked, his voice raspy and low as he tried to breath in more air just so he could talk to her for a few more moments.

"I had my doubts, but we believed in it and we made it happen." She answered him, pulling his pale hand into hers and stroking her thumb over the frail skin.

"The children?" He inquired, raising his arctic eyes to the door.

"Downstairs." She said, bestowing a small smile upon him that lit his features up again.

"I always enjoyed it more when it was just us." He laughed lightly before a cough came over him and he clutched his chest.

It pained her to see him struggling. The past few days had made her see her husband as he truly was and not for the man he had seemed to be throughout their life. She had finally noticed the graying hair at his temples, the fine wrinkles around his mouth and forehead from laughter and the scowl that he was known for. His strong fingers now had difficulty holding onto hers which was almost laughable because those fingers had brought her body to pleasure for so long.

"Yes, you did. They were a joy though a part of us." She reminded him.

"Of course, darling. Although you can't deny that you preferred the times when it was just you and me and a bottle of...." He started.

"Hush," she pressed her finger to his lips, effectively shushing him and stemming her embarrassment. "We are both too old to think of things like that."

"You weren't saying that a few months ago."

"Well," she coughed, slightly reminiscent of the Umbridge woman. "Now isn't the time to rehash that."

"I suppose you're right, but it was a huge part of our life." He snickered as he pulled her weakly to his side to lay next to him.

"It was." She agreed as she tucked her head into the curve of his neck just like she always did.

His scent reached her nose and she struggled to hold back the tears. Her chest tightened painfully as she inhaled the spice and linen smell that was absolutely him.

She felt his fingers grasp her chin so that her gaze met his. A single tear started to streak down her cheek.

"We promised no tears." He said, wiping the remains of the tear away with the pad of his finger.

"No tears." She agreed as another one slipped free.

She buried her face in his chest as his hand moved slowly through her hair. She tried to memorize the feel of his skin against hers, the rough texture of his stubble, the silk of his hair around her fingers, the solidness of his body against her much softer one.

"Do you remember when we went on that trip?" He asked softly and she felt his body relax further into the pillows of their bed.

"How could I forget? Mionette was conceived on that trip." She replied, thinking of their youngest daughter.

"At my age, I couldn't believe it." His voice was wistful as he sorted through their memories. "We were blessed with her."

"We were." She agreed as she thought of their children, Liam and Mionette or Mia as he affectionately called his youngest. They had gotten pregnant with Liam shortly after they married, but through a complication during the birthing, they were told that it was unlikely that they would conceive again. Mia was conceived eleven years later on Liam's birthday.

"Quack doctors." He mumbled, causing her to laugh against the skin of his throat.

"Well, I guess we showed them." She giggled.

"We showed them all." He said firmly.

"We did."

"We did." He agreed before swallowing thickly. "I don't think I'm ready to go." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm not ready to let you go." She said, pressing her lips to his skin. "I never will be."

Unable to stop herself, she looked up at him and took in his face, so different with age. She wasn't ready to let him go. He was her everything. He was the air she breathed, the steps she took everyday. He was her life so long and she knew that he always would be.

"I'll wait for you." He murmured quietly into her hair, taking in her essence for the trip.

"I know." Her voice was shaky and she knew that their time was coming to an end.

"Look at me, darling." He requested.

Her gaze met his and the gates were released. There was such love shining in his eyes and she knew that the same expression was mirrored in her own.

"I love you." He whispered, pulling her face down to his, not for a kiss, to simply be near her. She was his life.

"I love you." She said as she tangled her fingers into his hair one last time. "Always."

"Always." He breathed out as his grasp let up on her body.

She pulled away slightly and lay down next to him again, feeling the last of his warmth seep into her body. She slipped her wedding rings off and looked at the engraving, _Lucius & Hermione. _She smiled as she fit the rings onto her finger where they had always belonged, surprised when she finally looked at her hands.

They weren't the agile fingers that used to hold a quill for hours without cramps. She was lucky if she could hold a cup of tea for longer than ten minutes. She supposed that the years hadn't been kind to her body, but she had been blessed. She held the love of a man who would have given anything to see her smile. She created with him a full, wonderful life. They had created a legacy with their children and now grandchildren.

Hermione looked over at her husband of seventy years and tucked her body back into his, her hand holding onto his as she closed her eyes and joined him after only minutes of waiting.


End file.
